


Light

by I_writewhatiwant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, light origins spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_writewhatiwant/pseuds/I_writewhatiwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeline Agreste is a gust of fresh air, all blonde hair and kind smiles. </p>
<p>Her son has her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Angeline Agreste is a gust of fresh air, all blonde hair and kind smiles.

 

Her son has her eyes.

 

She’s small, delicate features and even more delicate body. When their son is born, she’s left weak and barely conscious.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” she whispers, tiredness and tears in her eyes.

 

Gabriel agrees, with fear gripping his heart as his beautiful son rested in his arms.

 

Adrien, they name him.

 

* * *

 

Angeline Agreste is warm hands and sweet voice, and she’s the love of his life.

 

He thinks he may go mad if he loses her.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, Adrien! Tell papa what you learned today!” her voice reaches him before he sees them, and there she stands.

 

She’s a work of art, with the way the sun catches in her hair and the way her smile reaches her eyes.

 

Their son is just as perfect.

 

“Papa!” their son says, with his baby smile and clapping hands.

 

His tears are cold against his cheeks and his face feels like it could crack with the size of his smile.

 

 He may go mad if he loses him.

 

* * *

 

His son is thin, his baby fat gone as he grows. It’s no wonder, really, when he falls sick.

 

Ange’s voice is beautiful; it carries out of the room and into his ears, leaving goosebumps on his arms.

 

Adrien looks tired, small on his giant bed, pale face and wet hairline.

 

He places his hand on his wife’s shoulder and look down to his son.  The kid looks at him, and in all his sickness he musters up a smile.

 

Gabriel tries to answer with one of his own, hands shaking and sadness overcoming him.

 

Angeline Agreste takes his hand, all blond hair and kind smiles.

 

He kisses her temple and sits on the bed next to her.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien, get down from there!” Ange rushes to her son, grabbing him by the waist and lowering him from the shelves.

 

“But mama, I’m a cat!” he giggles, squirming on her arms.

 

“A naughty cat, climbing all over my books!” she peppers his face with kisses, slim fingers tickling his sides.

 

“Mama no!” he laughs.

 

“What is going on here?” Gabriel asks, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Papa! Save me!” Angeline lets go of her son and he runs to hide behind his father’s legs, face poking from one side. She sticks her tongue out and her son answers in the same way.

 

“Your kid” she says, standing and fixing her clothes “was climbing the shelves, saying he was a cat”

 

“Oh, really?” he looks down to Adrien and raises an eyebrow “And what kind of cat, may I ask, are you now, Adrien?”

 

“A black cat, papa! A black cat” he giggles, covering his mouth with his little hands.

 

“Oh, come here, my Chat Noir”

 

Three days later, Adrien’s room has a climbing wall.

 

* * *

 

Angeline Agreste looks at the paper on her hands, all shaking hands and teary eyes.

 

The black letters are clear, words exact and easy to understand.

 

“Angeline, dear? Where are you?”

 

Angeline Agreste takes a deep breath, folds the paper and puts it where her husband will not find it. She puts up her best smile and wipes her eyes before answering.

 

“Here, my love”

 

* * *

 

“It’s amazing, what you can do with a pencil and paper” Angeline whispers, rubbing her husband’s shoulders.

 

“You think so?” he passes an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She sits on his lap, nodding and humming.

 

“The way you design, how you put your heart into every detail, every piece of fabric” she kisses him, hand pushing his hair back “It’s breathtaking” she whispers as he rests his forehead on hers.

 

“As long as it doesn’t take your breath away. What would I do without my muse?”

 

She tries to laugh, but it gets stuck on her throat.

 

“I love you, Gabriel. You and Adrien”

 

* * *

 

Angeline hugs her son, firm hands and gentle smile.

 

Gabriel puts up the camera.

 

“I love you, Adrien” Angeline Agreste whispers, resting her head on his “From the moment you were born, to my last breath, I have and will love you. _Never_ forget that”

 

* * *

 

Like the wind, Angeline Agreste is gone. All that is left of her are memories, like when the way the wind feels against your skin lingers after it’s gone, leaving you cold and shivering.

 

Adrien Agreste is all blond hair and rare smiles.

 

Gabriel Agreste is all white hair and absent parenting.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t go _mad_ , but maybe this is worse.

 

His house is cold, empty rooms and empty tables.

 

His son has her smile.

 

* * *

 

He can’t lose him.  He can’t, he _refuses_.

 

So he shelters him. He forbids him from going to school, home schooling him with Nathalie so he only gets the _best_.

 

His son is perfection, all blond hair, green eyes and delicate features.

 

His son is perfection, all kind heart and gentle smiles.

 

His son is Angeline’s and he is **not** losing him.

 

* * *

 

“What is your name?” the girl in front of him asks, head cocked to the side.

 

“Chat Noir” he answers, all blond hair and green eyes.

 

* * *

 

He allows him to go to school, but only under his conditions. He hates to see his son miserable, but he would hate it more if he was to be hurt.

 

* * *

 

Adrien is a model, all easy smiles and straight back.

 

Chat Noir is a hero, all about saving people.

 

Chat Noir is freedom and Adrien is not letting that go.

 

* * *

 

His father is distant; never the same after his mother is gone.

 

Sometimes, when his room is dark and Plagg’s breathing is all he hears, he tries to convince himself that he is loved.

 

It’s hard.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug is a tornado, turning his world around and leaving him breathless. She’s all cocky grins and dark pigtails, red suit and black spots.

 

He falls in love.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir is demanding, stubborn and strong willed. He’s all blond hair and green eyes.

 

Angeline’s painting looks at him and he’s scared.

 

* * *

 

His ring is black, the last remaining of a paw blinking green.

 

He doesn’t doubt it changes, when Chat Noir is not jumping along rooftops and ordering people on their own homes.

 

* * *

 

Same ring, different color.

 

Same finger, different person.

 

He’s terrified, his heart skips a beat and a cold dreading fills him.

 

Different person, _different person_.

 

Or maybe not.

 

* * *

 

Adrien whispers against her lips, his hands trailing down her sides. Her hands grip his hair, her leg rising to rest on his hip.

 

He grabs her thigh, pressing himself as close as he can get.

 

“I love you” he says, small smiles and bright eyes.

                                                                     

“I love you” she answers, pigtails undone and mask absent.

 

* * *

 

“This is Marinette”

 

“I remember her” Gabriel nods, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders squared.

 

She doesn’t show fear.

 

When she smiles at Adrien, he knows his child had to get something from him.

 

If only it wasn’t the weakness for supporting hands and gentle smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ll get to him” Chat Noir says, wiping the blood from his cheek.

 

“We will” Ladybug nods, hands gripping her yo-yo tight.

 

The sky above them is purple, Paris is destroyed. Ladybug is limping; Chat Noir barely moves an arm.

 

“Together?”

 

“Together”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel ducks; he steps to the side and raises an arm. White butterflies stand on his hand, slowly turning purple.

 

Chat Noir look at him, brow furrowed and pursed lips.

 

“And what kind of cat, may I ask, are you? You can’t even land on your feet”

 

“A black cat” he growls, pounding forward.

 

* * *

 

He has his cane raised, Chat Noir kneeling in front of him. Ladybug is somewhere at his right, not completely conscious. It will take a few more seconds.

 

He has time. He could end it there, he could bring her back.

 

His cane clatters to the ground, his legs going slack.

 

* * *

 

 

Angeline Agreste was a ray of sunshine in his life.

 

And she’s gone.

 

* * *

 

Adrien Agreste shields his eyes from the sun, blond hair catching the light.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng takes his hand, her own hand raised.

 

The sky is blue, no trace of the destruction that only hours before had left their home unrecognizable.

 

“Don’t let me go” he says, clutching a locket on his hand.

 

His silver ring shines on the sunlight, Plagg resting on one of his shoulders.

 

Marinette looks at him, pink and red kwamis resting on her.

 

“Never” she promises, all dark hair and bright eyes


End file.
